


Eyes

by sweetestremedy



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestremedy/pseuds/sweetestremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: Dear Avengers, did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?<br/>Close-ups on the Avengers and supporting cast from the Marvel movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as the Avengers, but then I figured, why not throw the cast from the other MCU movies in there, too?  
> ...not so sure about Fury, though. The other pictures were mostly drawn from out-of-character pictures of the actors, so the eyepatch seemed a bit out of place, but on the other hand this way it's still close enough to the characters that I get away with it (except for Hiddleston, who for some reason looks nothing like Loki. Ah, well).  
> They were drawn in no particular order; who do you recognize?


End file.
